


Raspberry Girl

by Skittlebear98



Series: Raspberry Girl [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long needed break up with Finn, Clarke meets the person of her dreams, or better yet, girl of her dreams. Lexa, AKA Raspberry Girl, becomes a daily customer to Clarke's mother's coffee shop, and soon makes a daily impact on Clarke's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Gorgeous

“Finn, we’re done. I am sick of tired of your lies and thinking that I am stupid enough to believe them. I feel so trapped when I’m with you, like I have to be there with you all the time and be on your side all the time, but its over now. I know you cheated on me with Raven, and she only did it because you told her we were broken up, but now she knows, I told her and she told me. Looks like you are out of luck with both of us,” Clarke raged. Finn took a step back from his previous spot, and stared at Clarke.

“I...I’m sorry Clarke, you were gone...”

“I was at my dad’s funeral an hour away Finn! I was there for 3 days, that's it!” Clarke cut him off screaming. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair.

“Well, maybe we weren’t meant to be. I was never happy with you anyway, always boring,” Finn said and left Clarke in the coffee shop.

She wanted to clear her mind but she had too much work to do. She cleared off the last few tables and happily checked on the old couple in the back of the shop. Afterwards she moved back to the main counter, and laid her head down, trying to push all negative thoughts away.

The bell on the door rang and caught her attention. She looked up and locked eyes with Bellamy.

“Hey, was that road rage idiot Finn I just saw?” he asked chuckling. When he seen Clarke wasn’t in the mood for jokes, he pressed on.

“What’s the matter princess?” he stepped over and pushed a few blonde locks her face, and seen she was crying. He pulled her into a tight hug, the embrace already making her feel better.

“Finn and I broke up,” she mumbled into his shirt between tears. He rested his chin on top of her head and smoothed her hair out. He hushed her, trying to comfort her the best he could. Clarke explained everything to Bellamy, and it made him angry.

“Next time I see him, I’m going to beat his ass,” he said, making a fist. Clarke smiled at his protectiveness and rested his hands over his fist.

“No violence, I’m fine, I can take care of myself. I'm over him, really, I finally feel free to do whatever I want without him practically controlling me,” she sighed, continuing to hug her best friend.

“Okay, well i’m going to head back here and get a muffin,” he said, slipping through the door that lead to the kitchen. Clarke shook her head at him, and rolled her eyes when again, the bell caught her attention.

This time it wasn’t just the bell that caught her attention. it was the girl that came through the doors. She had light brown wavy hair, pulled in a loose ponytail, and breathtaking blue-grey eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“Hello, welcome to Abby’s! What can I get for you?” Clarke asked. The girl hummed and rested her finger on her chin.

“Um, just a Coffee. Wait, do you have Raspberry cream?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah, we do,” she grinned wildly and asked for it to be put in her coffee. She leaned cooly against the counter and waited for her order.

Clarke made her way into the kitchen, only to find Bellamy chowing down on his second muffin. She shook her head at him and began brewing some coffee.

“Customer?” He asked. Clarke nodded and he leaned to look out the small round window in the door.

“Damn, she’s hot,” he commented. Clarke elbowed him hard, but then shrugged.

“Yeah, she is really pretty,” Clarke added. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it was too late.

“Clarke has a crush on the new girl,” he laughed.

“Oh my god, Bellamy, stop, shh,” she hushed him. he reached over and threw a raspberry muffin in a paper bag and handed it to Clarke.

“What’s this for?” she asked. He nodded towards that door.

“Give her a muffin on the house, earn some brownie points,” he winked at Clarke and she rolled her eyes. She fitted the lid on the coffee,and then peaked out the door.

“Excuse me ma’am, what’s your name?” Clarke asked the pretty brunette.

“Lexa,” she smiled. Clarke nodded and neatly signed Lexa onto her cup. She then moved to the front counter, and slid the coffee and the paper bag to Lexa.

“How much?” she asked expectantly, digging through her purse.

“It’s on the house,” Clarke insisted.

“You're a new customer right?” Clarke added, trying not to sound too suggestive to anything. Happiness shone on Lexa’s face but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. a small smile spread across her amazing lips, and she said a quick, shy thank you and left.

Bellamy then came out, holding a paper bag of his own. Clarke sent him a knowing look.

“Will your mom mind if I take a muffin to Octavia?” he gave Clarke puppy dog eyes.

“No of course not, go ahead. How is she any way?”

“She’s better, still has the flu but the puking has been pretty non-existent,” he nodded and pursed his lips and then smiled when Clarke's face twisted in disgust. He kissed Clarke’s head and said goodbye as he left the shop and Raven entered.

“Hey,” she said sadly, knowing how upset Clarke was at her and because she knew that she had broken up with Finn that morning. She had really messed up, but at the same time it wasn't all her fault. Clarke gave her a small ‘hey’ back and gathered her things, going upstairs to her apartment. Tired, Clarke laid down on the couch and thought about her break up. It really hurt her, but she was good at hiding emotions. Slowly, her eyes drooped, and she fell asleep, dreaming about the most beautiful girl in the whole world; Lexa.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again at a pizzeria. Looks like they will see each other every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit and fix mistakes later... just bear (rawr) with me. But thanks for all the Kudos and everyone who has read it. i am still figuring stuff out with my other story and I will be posting one shots in the mean time while you wait. Thanks! (PS. I already have the third chapter done for this story, and if i get comments and likes I will post it today!!)

“Clarke, honey wake up,” Clarke felt her mom, Abby, nudge her. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Clarke groaned and shook her head side to side in her pillow, making her hair fuzzy. She stretched out her arms, accidentally hitting her mom, and then she rolled off onto the floor with a loud thump.

 

“Clarke, why don’t you wake up and go grab something to eat. I ate already and I need to run to the grocery store tomorrow to pick some stuff up, so I’ll cook tomorrow evening,” Abby nudged a moaning Clarke, who still laid on the floor. 

“Mom can you stop bargaining in all the time, it gets old, that’s why I have my own apartment, and you have yours,” 

Finally she stood up, and pushed her hair from her face, giving her mom an angry look. Her mother shrugged and left the apartment to go to her own. Her mom had been going on many trips in mornings with what she calls: Abby’s Caffeine on Wheels. It was a ridiculous title, but Clarke was just happy she wasn’t the one to have to drive it. Instead she manned the main shop downstairs, below their apartments. So because her mom owned the whole building, they were able to rent to people, and the only other person living here was a 93 year old cat lady on the top floor. 

Clarke left after she had changed clothes and tried to make herself somewhat presentable. She decided to go to the pizza place down the street and grab a large pizza. This way she had enough for dinner and lunch tomorrow. 

She inhaled the magnificent scent as she entered the small pizzeria. There were a few people in line, and a couple others sat in booths. After she ordered she sat at a empty table meant for two people. She scrolled through her phone, answering a few emails about Muffin orders and a text message from Finn of course, apologizing. She ignored it. 

The chair across from her pulled out, and someone sat down. She looked up to find the same pair of beautiful icy blue eyes from this morning. Her brunette hair was down in waves creating a halo around her face. 

“Lexa, right?” Clarke asked cocking her head. The girl nodded. 

“I’m Clarke,” they shook hands after exchanging quick smiles.

“I was just wondering, the apartments where the coffee shop are renting, right?” Lexa asked carefully. Clarke’s eyes widened a bit, thinking of what it would be like to live in the same buliding as her, but then she easily answered.

“Yeah, are you looking for a place?” Lexa hesitated for a moment, glancing around. A man came and set a pizza on the table. Clarke sent him a quick thank you and a smile, and looked back to Lexa, who looked extremely worried.

“Well, my mom and i have been disagreeing on a lot of things about my future. I still haven't started college yet because I am so indecisive, and I feel like the best way to distance myself from her and clear my head is get my own place, but I don’t think I will be able to afford it,” she sighs. 

Clarke and Lexa ended up eating most of the pizza together, and talking all night until a manager came over and warned them that they were closing soon. They had talked mostly about their futures and jobs and ways to get Lexa a place to stay. Lexa felt so comfortable with the beautiful blonde, so telling her stuff wasn’t nearly as weird as she thought it would be. 

“I have an idea, and it's only if you want to. I have an extra room in my apartment, and my mom is gone most of the time. You could stay with me, and I could give a job in the coffee shop until you can do your own thing. I mean, we already know some stuff about each other, given that these last 4 hours we have been talking, and we can just act like we are in college, you don’t know your roommate when you go to college anyway,” Clarke offered. Lexa pursed her lips and thought for a minute.

“I swear I’m not going to kill you or anything, I probably won’t even be home most of the time, I have been working alot lately because one f our only workers is sick with the flu, so I fill in for her,” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s comment. A man walked over and said they needed to leave because the were closed, so the girls packed up the last bit of pizza and stepped outside. It was a little chilly, and Lexa wrapped her hands around herself. It was already midnight, and here they stood, in the cold outside a pizzeria. 

“Yeah, I think that would be fun. I can get my things packed up tonight without my mo knowing, and your mom leaves at five, so I can be there at six, half hour before the shop opens, sound good?” Clarke smiled and nodded. 

“How did you find me anyway?” she asked curiously. Lexa’s cheeks brightened a little bit and she put her head down. 

“I promise I wasn’t stalking you, I seen you walk in here, I was actually going to see if you were still working, but the shop was closed and I was just going to come back in the morning,” she answered sheepishly. They said goodbye and Clarke headed home to get a good night’s sleep,


	3. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa bonds with and helps Raven while working in the coffee shop together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these comments and reads are making my day! Literally running around the house jumping in happiness and excitement. And agian bear with me with editing, I will get to it later, but i want to please my readers with another chapter. And next chapter will be Lexa and Clarke together for a whole day!!!

In the morning, Clarke waited downstairs for Lexa to arrive. When she did, Clarke was greeted by the girl, who was still dressed in a t shirt and shorts. 

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked as Lexa dragged her things inside. She shrugged and threw four duffle bags on the floor, and then went back to her car, grabbing a few more things, and two boxes. Clarke was glad it wasn’t too much, and was able to open up shop right in time, and left Lexa to finish unpacking and doctoring up her room. 

Right on time, Bellamy entered the shop along with the elderly couple that normally did. Clarke had their order on their table already when the walked in, and sent the young blonde happy smiles and thank you waves. Bellamy stared at her cheery face, and gave her an odd look. 

“What has my best friend in such a good mood?” she asked giving her a quick hug. Clarke didn’t answer and changed the subject. 

“can you grab me the pan of muffins out of the oven please? I have tons of orders to get done today, lot’s of muffins, and I heard that the business across from us was having their coffee breaks here now, and we are their new coffee run” she begged, giving him a toothy grin. He pretended to sigh and went to the back. A few moments later Lexa walked in, and hopped up on the counter. 

“Get your butt off my clean counter,” Clarke teased. 

“My butt is clean too, thank you very much,” she argued back, giggling. Bellamy walked back up front, and noticed Lexa.

“Hey raspberry girl, want the same as yesterday?” he asked. She sent Clarke a confused look.

“Raspberry girl?” Clarke laughed a little. 

“Yeah, you get raspberry cream in your coffee, so we call you raspberry girl,” Clarke explained. Lexa agreed with both the name and the request, and Clarke and Bellamy went back to the kitchen.

“So, your crush is back. Think she’s going to be a regular?” He asked, giving her a suggestive grin. She smiled to herself.

“Long story short, we met again and the pizzeria down the street, talked for awhile, and now she is living with me,” she made it seem so casual. 

“Wow, you move fast,” Clarke slapped his arm, scolding him for his suggestive thinking. She brought the coffee out to her, and a raspberry muffin too. 

“So you two are roomies now? I’m Bellamy by the way,” Bellamy asked, throwing his arm around his blonde best friend. Lexa raised her eyebrows at the pair before replying.

“Yeah, just for now. I actually talked to my dad last night, he lives in California, and he totally supports my argument and opinions, and said he was going to try and send me some money to support myself, so Ill probably rent my own apartment. I feel bad for taking up Clarke’s room in her’s,” Clarke frowned, seeming disappointed, however was happy for her new friend. 

Bellamy left after getting a call from his sister, and Lexa was quietly sitting behind the counter, watching Clarke teach her things for the job. She admired how well she knew how to blend coffees, making new great flavors. In Lexa’s ind there were two great things about this: One getting to taste test a bunch of stuff, and two, she loved the the feeling she got very time Clarke would set her hand on her own on how slow or fast to mix something to give it a different texture.

“So, you and Bellamy are cute together, how long have you two been a thing?” Clarke bursts out laughing, making Lexa confused. 

“Bellamy and I are like brother and sister, we’re best friends, I could never date him, ew,” Lexa mumbled an embarrassed ‘oh’ and kept quiet. 

“Shit, we’re out of milk,” Clarke cursed. 

“Think you can watch the shop while I run to the store and grab some, Raven should be here soon,” Clarke raised her eyebrows at Lexa while throwing her purse over her shoulder. 

 

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, seeming a bit nervous. 

 

“Okay, I won’t be long,” After she left, Lexa continued to go through the routine in her head for when a customer comes in. Every job she had ever had was more alone work than people interaction. She drummed her fingers on the counter, and kept her eyes on the door. The coffee maker in the back stopped bubbling, so she went and poured herself a second cup with extra raspberry cream to keep her going. She hadn’t slept at all last night, she was too scared her mother would catch her packing and moving out without saying anything. However Lexa relaxed when she seen a girl, with,a name tag reading Raven, walk in. 

 

“Raven, right?” the question was redundant but she wanted a proper introduction. The dark haired girl smiled and smugly looked at her name tag.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Lexa’s cheeks went red with embarrassment, and Raven laughed.

“Uh, I’m Lexa, I don't have a name tag yet, but Clarke gave me a job here,” she tried not to further embarrass herself.

“So, you know Clarke, did she say anything about me?” Raven asked while busying herself by putting muffins in the display case. 

“No, why?” 

“Her boyfriend kinda cheated on her with me, but he lied to me and told me that they weren’t together anymore. I should've asked Clarke first, but i was drunk and upset about not getting into college that I have been hoping to get into, and I..” she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

“Clarke has a boyfriend?” Lexa stuttered out, swallowing. 

“Had, they broke up yesterday morning, Clarke hasn't said A word to me since. She is, or was one of my best friends, and I really screwed up, literally,” 

“Oh, i could try to talk to her for you, if you want,” Lexa suggested, helping Raven with the muffins. Raven glanced at her, and gave her a small smile. 

“You can try, but I doubt it will work.” Clarke walked in a few minutes later with a few bags, mostly full of milk. She gave the girls a smile, and asked for their help to restock the fridge. 

“I also bought some snack foods and pizzas we can make and take over to Octavia, to see if she’s feeling better,” Clarke threw the stuff on the counter. 

“Hey, I’ll help you carry them upstairs,” Lexa grabbed a few bags of stuff and head to the door, throwing quick smile to Raven over her shoulder. 

When they got upstairs and finished putting everything in the fridge, Lexa confronted Clarke. 

“Are you going to forgive her, Raven I mean, for what she did? I know she would've been smarter, but her story is pretty liable, and it was only a mistake, I am sure you have made plenty of mistakes in your life before. She was talking about it today and she seemed really upset. She thought she lost you as a friend, and she really doesn't want that to happen,” She rested a hand on Clarke's arm as she leaned against the counter. 

“I don't want to lose her either, so of course I forgive her,” 

 

"Good, now let's finish and head to Octavia's, I am starving,"


	4. Tangled Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am writing three stories at once, i will update each once a week. So like every other day, and possibly more on weekends when I have time. I was home sick today, so I had lots of time on my hands, so comment some suggestions on which stories should be updated and on which days. Enjoy this chapter, I still have to go through and edit, which i will probably do that for each chapter tomorrow, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Gives the characters some confidence.

Clarke knocked on the door, and Lexa and Raven stood behind her, holding containers of warm food. Bellamy opened the door, and was greeted by smiles.

“Hey girls, what are you doing here?”

“We brought Octavia some dinner. Is she feeling better?” Bellamy let them in.

“Yeah, she is, and she definitely will be now,” he laughed.

“Octavia, your friends brought you food!!” He yelled up to her. She practically ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Clarke,” she hugged Clarke, glad to see her best friend. Then she hugged Raven. She stopped at Lexa.

“Lexa, this is Octavia, Octavia, Lexa,” Clarke introduced them. They shook hands.

Octavia grinned.“So you’re the famous Raspberry Girl, nice to meet you,” Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“At your service,” she bowed playfully. Octavias eyes flickered between Clarke and Lexa.

“Lets eat!”

 Before they could eat, Clarke’s mother called.

“Clarke, where are you, I’m making dinner,” Abby said, a little upset.

Clarke cursed under her breath. “Right, I just went to check up on Octavia, see if she was feeling better. Ill be there in a few minutes,”

“Okay, well hurry,” Abby hung up. Everyone;s eyes were on her. She pursed her lips and frowned.

Lexa walked over and stood next to Clarke. “My mom wants me home, she’s making dinner,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Everyone apologized. “it’s fine you guys eat up and enjoy, i'll see you tomorrow,” Lexa followed her out of the house.

“I can just stay here, watch tv or whatever,” she said while Clarke stormed around the aprtment, angry.

“Are you sure? I will bring you left overs so you don’t starve,” they both laughed, creating a simple melody through the apartment.

Lexa sat on the counter. “I can just do whatever while you're gone. Probably organize my room,” Clarke like the sound of ‘my room’. She nodded towards Lexa before leaving the apartment.

Abby made Raviolis for dinner, and Clarke had to offer to wash dishes in order to sneak Lexa some leftovers. Her mom was busy cleaning up the table while Clarke scrubbed at the sauce stained plate until it turned white again. The water made her fingers wrinkle, a feeling she hated. Before leaving she grabbed a plastic container from the cabinet, and spooned some of the delicious pasta inside, before shoving it into her purse. “Leaving so soon?” Abby asked, throwing the used washrag into the dirty laundry basket.

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, i had a long day today, i’m super tired,” she lied, pretending to yawn. Abby squinted  her eyes at her daughter, but then shrugged.

“Alright. Oh and I am leaving tomorrow, I have a meeting to make our coffee shop bigger in New York, so I will be gone for a few days. I will keep the shop open tomorrow morning, and I will work, but then I will close it for the rest of the day, and keep it open only on Saturday and Sunday morning,” Clarke threw a quick ‘okay’ over her shoulder before retreating to her own.

Lexa’s bedroom door was closed, and it was almost completely silent. She peaked in the door and found her sound asleep on the floor, surrounded by her things. Clarke lifted her up, and put her in her bed, and covered her up. “Sweet dreams, Raspberry Girl,”

\---

In the morning, Clarke woke up, well rested and excited. She had planned the whole day before she went to bed last night. She had laid there and thought through every detail. First she began with breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. The amazing aroma of food had woken Lexa up, and she exited her bedroom with a tired smile. Her eyes lit up at the sight of food.

“What did I do to deserve this,” she stood over Clarke.

She laughed a little, “Think of it as a housewarming gift, welcome home,” Clarke set her plate on the table. They ate breakfast together in comfortable silence, sneaking glances at each other, or making silly faces.

“You have really pretty eyes,” Lexa commented. Clarke was surprised by her straightforward compliment.

Th-thank you,” she stuttered out. Lexa smiled in triumph as she carried both of their clean plates to the sink. Clarke was speechless for a moment, before standing up.

“Can you run a few errands for me please?” she stuck our her bottom lip as Lexa turned to meet her eyes,

Clarke handed her a list of things.“Yeah of course,” she replied easily. “I’ll go get dressed and I’ll be back soon,”

After she left, Clarke grabbed her art supplies and took them into Lexa’s room. She began to paint and draw the most beautiful murals. She kept one wall blank, for a certain reason, but on another wall was a painting of sunrise, then a painting of sunset on another. Then there was the stars in space, and a full moon. Clarke was surprised she had time to finish before Lexa got home.  She was extremely talented at what she did, and was able to move fast. She kept the bedroom door closed while the walls dried, and she sat on the couch, waiting for Lexa to come back.

When she barrelled through the door, arms filled with bags, Clarke helped her out. “What is all this stuff for anyway?” she asked.

“Well first, i am going to teach you how to paint. Then we are going to binge watch a whole season of my favorite tv show, so that you can be just as attached as i am, and then i have a few more surprises planned for the rest of the day and night,” Clarke smiled huge while pulling the things out of the bags.

“Okay, I’ll go change into something less important so i don’t get pain all over my nice clothes,” Lexa made a move for her bedroom before Clarke jumped in front of her.

“Actually, I have something for you to wear,” She pulled lexa to her own messy room, which was normally off limits to any friends, but she didn’t have a choice right now. She threw Lexa her favorite college/painting hoodie, and a pair of pink and grey plaid flannel pj pants. Lexa stripped out of her clothes, right in front of Clarke. Clarke’s jaw dropped, and her face heated up as she tried to turn away. Lexa was so comfortable around Clarke, that it almost made her sick .

“What? Never seen another girl naked before?” Lexa teased, throwing on the hoodie and pants. Clarke gulped at Lexa’s playfulness, the brunette had no shame.

They moved the the living room as Clarke laid out her paints and canvases. She put some colors on the pallet for her and Lexa. “Just paint whatever inspires you,” that was Clarke’s only advice. The two girls painted away, focusing on their work before Lexa called out that she was finished.

“Lemme see,” Clarke said as she turned the painting over. She frowned when she couldn’t tell what it was.

“I know, it’s awful,” Lexa said in a pretend pouty voice, but she laughed anyway.

“No, it’s beautiful..what is it exactly?” Clarke hesitated asking.

She laughed and her eyes twinkled. “It was supposed to be my old dog Costia playing fetch,” she hummed.

“Can i see yours?” Lexa prodded Clarke’s canvas. She felt guilty that she had such a talent. She didn’t want to brag to Lexa, but she knew she wouldn’t leave it alone. “Fine,” she mumbled, and turned it over.

“Oh my, Clarke, it’s beautiful, wow. You are so amazing at painting. Is that me, wait of course it is,” she said in awe. Clarke smiled gently at her.

“You haven’t seen anything yet. I sent you on those errands earlier so I could fix your room up a little, come on,” She pulled Lexa up and led her to her room. She pushed the door open, and Lexa gasped.

“Oh my god, you didn’t,” she breathed. “I did,” Clarke shrugged. Lexa ran her fingers across the walls.

“I left on wall blank so you could do whatever you wanted with it,” Clarke watched Lexa dip a few fingers in the paint, and in one swift motion it was smeared across her face. Clarke gasped in surprise of the cold liquid that was now on her cheek.

“Oh, you’re going to get it,” Clarke copied Lexa, and smeared paint on her face. Lexa whipped her face on the blank wall, making a blend of different colors. Then with one finger she wrote Clarke + Lexa = Best Friends Forever. They made different little designs on the wall until there was no more white showing. While doodling, during small intervals, they would smear paint on each other.

They were a colorful mess. “Well, let’s clean up so we can begin binge watching the show. I will pick up the paint and make popcorn while you shower first,” Lexa nodded and gathered a towel and some clothes and headed into the bathroom.  

After they were both cleaned up, they relaxed on the couch together. Letting their tired bodies lean and hold each other up. Clarke would throw popcorn into Lexa’s mouth, and Lexa would do the same to Clarke, laughing each time they completely missed. Clarke’s legs became tangled with Lexa’s at some point when their eyelids became heavy, body heat was shared, as they drifted to sleep, together.


	5. Costia

The sunlight drifted through the windows in the living room, giving the room a happy glow. Lexa slept soundly, sprawled out on top of Clarke, face nestled in her neck. While Clarke’s arm was draped over her back and waist. However, when Clarke turned to roll over, all peace was gone. With a loud thud Lexa hit the floor, squealing and startling Clarke who came tumbling down with her.

Both girls stared at each other and broke out into a fit of laughs and giggles. In silence, they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, casually bumping elbows and taking turns spitting into the sink. They brushed out each others hair, and shared makeup colors they recommended for each other. When they finished, they made their way downstairs to open the shop, and Clarke made Lexa her usual.

Clarke stayed in the back most of the time, making muffin mix, throwing pan after pan into the oven. Lexa wasn’t good at baking, so she helped by doing whatever Clarke asked her to do whether it was getting out ingredients or just keeping her company. Their silence was comfortable, unspoken and understood motions was all they needed. They were made for each other. The bell on the door rang, but Clarke held her hand out to Lexa, telling her to let it go. Moments later Bellamy came through the door, and with him Octavia.

“Octavia, you’re back,” Clarke brought her into a enormous hug. She smiled, squeezing the blonde equally as hard. “Yup, here I am. I’m gonna start brewing some coffee,” she moved past them and got to work. Bellamy smiled at Lexa before showing her how to make muffin mix and cut fruit. About an hour later Raven showed up, and everyone was having fun and working, chatting about casual things.

“I think I found the one guys. His name is Lincoln, he’s super hot, works out at the gym I go to.”  Octavia said, dipping a finger in the left over muffin batter. Lexa copied her, leaning against the counter, but paused when she heard the name. “What’s his last name?” she asked curiously. “Rivers I think,” Lexa’s stomach dropped. Oh no, not him. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked her room mate, confused by her now ghostly white skin. “Umm. Lincoln is my step-brother, that all, no big deal,” she tried to shrug it off but Clarke’s eyes stayed on her.

“I think i’m going to go talk to my mom, she texted me earlier wanting to talk, so maybe I should. See you guys later?” She felt a hand grasp her own, and found that it was Clarke’s. She offered her a small smile before turning and leaving the shop. “i hope everything goes okay, I like having company at home all the time,” Octavia squeezed Clarke shoulders. “Don’t worry, if anything does happen, I can have Lincoln talk to her,”

-

Raven and Clarke were the last one’s working. Lexa hadn’t called or texted Clarke, but she kept calm and busy so she wouldn’t be to worried. Raven would send her a reassuring smile every time their eyes met. “So, are you and Lexa a thing, like dating yet. Bellamy said you had a crush on her,” Clarke shook her head. “No, I actually found out she is dating someone, out of town for this month, but she’ll be back in a few weeks and then Lexa and her are going to get an apartment together,” Raven’s scrunched up her face. “That really sucks, you guys would make such a cute couple. I hope they don’t move into your building either, that would be terrible to see the girl you like everyday with someone else…” Raven stopped and seen she was only making things worse. She brought Clarke into a tight, warm hug, moving her hands along her back to comfort her. “I hope that doesn’t happen, but I want Lexa to be happy, and she is, so I am just going to live it while it lasts,” Clarke whispered.

They cleaned and closed up shop. They gave each other one last hug before saying goodbye, and Clarke, exhausted, headed upstairs to the apartment. She pulled out her phone, checking for anything from Lexa, and called her real quick.

“Hello?”

“Hey, don’t hurry or anything but is there something you want for take out. It’s from that chinese place down the road?” Clarke asked.

“Um, no i’m okay, I’m eating here tonight, but i’ll be home soon, I promise.” She said over loud noises in the background. Clarke smiled the works, ‘I’ll be home,’ and mutters a quick okay and hangs up. She orders take out, and turns the TV on a random channel, laying back and just relaxing. The doorbell rang about 20 minutes later with Clarke’s food, and within minutes she was scarfing it down from the container, feet propped up on the coffee table, and the TV turned up. At some point after eating, she fell asleep waiting on Lexa,

“Hey sleeping beauty, lets get you to bed,” Lexa whispered to a sleepy Clarke. She threw one arm over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Clarke grabbed her arm and hand. “Stay with me, please?” she asked, still half asleep. Lexa hesitated for a minute before agreeing and changing into pajamas. She crawled into bed with Clarke, and she instantly pulled Lexa to her for warmth. “Night,” she whispered.

-

In the morning when Clarke woke up, Lexa wasn’t in bed. The apartment was completely silent other than the TV which had been left on all night. She pushed back the covers and got out of bed, poking her head out into the living room and kitchen. No where. A bright green sticky note was on the counter, along with a plate next to it.

Sorry, went to meet my mom for breakfast, Costia came home early too, but I made you waffles. Enjoy, miss you! -Lexa

Clarke sighed and leaned against the counter. Fantastic. what’s her face was home early. She stepped into Lexa’s room, and stared at the wall they had painted only a few nights ago. She didn’t want her to leave, but she wanted her to be happy with Costia. Instead of open the shop, she called and asked Octavia too, and she happily agreed, and Clarke stayed locked up in her apartment all day, with a bottle of vodka.

Lexa called twice, but Clarke didn’t answer. She had music up loud and was drunk as hell. Finally she heard banging on the door, and it made her head pound. She threw open the door to find Lexa there, a mix of anger and worry in her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you Clarke. I’ve been trying to call you, and you didn’t answer.” Clarke only giggled and Lexa turned down the music. “Are you drunk?” Lexa asked, finding half a bottle of vodka on the counter. Clarke shrugged. “Maybe,” she drew a circle on the bare showing skin of Lexa’s chest, Lexa shivered, but stayed strong. “Come on, why are you doing this to yourself Clarke, you’re better than this,” She put the alcohol away, and tried to lead Clarke to her bedroom so she could get some more rest, and sober up, but Clarke practically slammed the brunette against the kitchen counter.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Lexa stuttered out in a whisper. “Nothing,” Clarke whispered back. Her pupils were huge as she brushed a small strand of Lexa’s hair from her face. She was breathing broken breaths. Clarke rested her hands on Lexa’s hip and waist and she leaned in, pressing a simple kiss to her cheek, then to her jaw and all along it. Though Lexa was enjoying it immensely, she pushed Clarke away. “Clarke, we can’t do this, you are drunk. Plus i’m with someone.” she said, frowning at the blonde. Clarke shook her head, giving Lexa a disgusted look. “I knew it, that i’d be rejected,” she said lowly, slamming her bedroom door after storming inside. Lexa took a deep, shaky breath, and relaxed her body against the counter. As much as she liked Clarke, she couldn’t cheat on Costia, no matter how broken their relationship was now, and because she was drunk, she wasn’t sure if Clarke was even interested in her or if it were just the alcohol's actions. . She cleaned up the apartment quickly, and began cooking dinner for Clarke since she wouldn’t be home again. She was going out with Costia.

She scribbled out another little note, apologizing, and hurried to meet Costia.

-

Clarke was sitting at the table by herself when the front door swung open. She met a pair of stormy eyes before they disappeared into the bedroom, door slamming, causing Clarke to flinch and cringe. She stood up and walked over to the door. “Lexa, are you okay?” Silence. “Please talk to me. Was it because of earlier, when I was drunk, I didn't mean to offend you..” Lexa cut her off. “No Clarke, not everything is about you,” Clarke dropped to the floor in front of the door, almost crying because of Lexa’s harsh words. The door opened a moment later, and Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms. “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean that at all.” Clarke nodded in understanding. “Costia broke up with me tonight. She told me she was in love with this guy she met in Rome, or where ever. Clarke it hurts so much, I loved her and told her everything, and i was always there for her, and now I am the one hurting,” Clarke pulled her into another hug, smoothing her hair down. “Shh, I know how it feels. How about we have a few drinks, and eat some ice cream to cheer up?” Lexa’s eyes brightened at the idea and she nodded.

Lexa pulled out the ice cream, and a bunch of toppings. Clarke poured them some wine, and a few shots of vodka, and turned on some quiet, slow music. After a while they were a mess, hyped up on sugar, and a little drunk. They stood on the middle of the kitchen and slow danced, tripping over each others feet, and erupting in fits of laughter when they did. Clarke threw her hands over Lexa’s head, and buried her own into her shoulders. Lexa’s arms stayed wrapped around Clarke’s waist as they moved with the music. “I’m sorry about Costia, she didn't deserve someone as amazing as you anyway.” Lexa grinned. “Well, Finn didn’t deserve you either,” she replied. They kept dancing, moving slowly together, until Clarke bumped the counter. They paused, staring into each other;s eyes, and Lexa was mesmerized by how much emotion her blue ones held. She rested a hand on CLarke’s cheek, and leaned in slightly just so their noses we touching.

Clarke’s heart was racing, as she rested her hand on Lexa’s. “Lexa,” she whispered, and she brought her lips to Clarke’s. The kiss was slow, meaningful, but it didn’t last long. Lexa was first to pull back. She was amazed by the amount of love and emotion that CLarke made her feel, and it scared her. “i’m sorry, i’m just not ready yet, but soon,” Clarke nodded, and brought her back in. “But just for tonight maybe.” They kissed again, a little faster, full of need and want and love and lust and anger and betrayal. It felt good to let go, but it hurt to fall in. Their lips and tongues battle for a bit, teeth biting and messily pulling lips before they stopped to breath, and returned to dancing together, as one, in the middle of the kitchen.


	6. Accidents...Happen?

A/N Hey guys this chapter got extremely long, and I had to split it up, so next chapter will be here Friday, unless of course I decide otherwise, because I probably will. Enjoy, and I'm sorry for the long wait!!

 

        Clarke woke up in the worst way possible. An empty bed and a major hangover. A small slip of paper wavered on the edge of the pillow. it was from Lexa.

Costia called me this morning and wanted to talk. i left some advil and a glass of water on the bedside table. Try not to make yourself sick with too much movement. -Love Lexa

She stared at the last two words on the paper and sighed, tossing it onto the floor and turning over. She sat up and downed the pills quickly and got up to take a shower. After she was dressed, she checked her phone to find that Raven needed help in the shop.

“Hey, sorry, I drank a little too much last night,” she greeted Raven in the back. “Doubtful darling, you’re just a lightweight,” she teased and Clarke playfully punched her arm. “Ugh, whatever,” she noticed how busy they were, and got straight to work. Finally when the shop was empty, Clarke was able to check her phone. She had a text from a weird number. It informed her that it was Costia and to meet at her house for a surprise party for Lexa.

“Wanna go to a party?” she asked Raven who pulled off her gloves. “Uh, whose?” “Costia’s throwing one for Lexa, but she doesn’t know,” Raven shrugged. “Yeah, sure, then we can finally meet this Costia girl,”

~

Clarke had borrowed some of Raven’s clothes, which was a two piece black dress, but she felt self-conscious. She never wore very revealing clothes, and it was mostly just to get Lexa’s attention. “Clarke, you look gorgeous, if I were into girls, I’d totally be all over you,” Raven admitted, trying to make her feel better. Clarke laughed at her friend as they walked up the steps to the mansion.

“You must be Clarke,” another blonde said greeting the two girls at the door. Her eyes were just as bright as Clarke’s were. Clarke knew it was Costia, and it made her gut twist. She was so much prettier than Clarke was, why would Lexa ever want her. Compared to Costia, Clarke looked homeless and poor, and ugly. Raven stayed by her side and they grabbed drinks and took a seat.

“Alright guys, last night I lied to Lexa and told her I was into another guy, when actually, i just wanted to mess with her so she would be totally surprised by this party. I’m moving back to Italy, and i’m going to ask her to come with me!” She announced, and Clarke’s stomach plummeted.

“Raven, let’s go, I can’t…” Before finishing her sentence she pulled Raven up and out the door, running straight into Lexa.

“Clarke, Raven, what are you doing at Costia’s?” she asked, peering over their shoulders. Clarke panicked.

“We were looking for you, my phone broke and I needed to ask you if you would like to meet my mom, tell her you’re staying with me, I could make dinner, she gets back in town tomorrow,” Clarke blurted out.

Lexa laughed at her. “Of course, I’ll be home later, see you,” she planted a quick kiss on Clarke cheek, and headed up to the house.

“Come on, let’s go,” Raven whispered, tugging on Clarke’s arm.

~

Raven hated seeing Clarke upset, especially what happened with Finn. She carried over a glass of coke with rum, her favorite, and she downed it in seconds. “Slow down Clarke, you don’t want to make yourself sick.” Raven pulled the glass from her hands, and Clarke shot her glare before snuggling into the couch. “Come one Clarke, you can’t just mope, Lexa’s not worth your tears,” she said, smoothing down the blonde’s hair.

The door open and shut, and Raven’s eyes shot up to meet Lexa’s. Clarke sat up, shot her a glare, and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Lexa stared at Raven confused. “Are you going with her, Costia, to Italy?” Raven asked, setting Clarke’s glass in the sink.

“i haven’t thought about it yet, probably though, I love Costia, and i really, really like Clarke, but i owe it to Costia, Raven. Please, just don’t tell Clarke, I can’t have her mad at me my last few months here.” She begged. Raven crossed her arms. She wanted to protect Clarke, but at the same time she didn’t want to hide anything from her.

“Don’t worry Lexa, it won’t be coming from me.” she spat, and with that she left.

“Clarke, can we talk? I’m really sorry about today, i had no idea. Even if I do go with Costia, Clarke, it won’t be for a few months, plus I haven’t even decided. Can’t we just live like normal, like this never even happened?” Clarke’s door swung open, and Lexa nearly fell in.

“Yeah Lexa I can, I can also forget all about last night, about us, about our kiss, and you can forget about living here, because I’m kicking you out!” She moved to the bedroom and began throwing all of Lexa’s things out of drawer’s and into bags.

“Clarke, stop!” She yelled, but Clarke didn’t prevail. Clarke reached for a can of paint, and Lexa was able to connect two and two, and launched at Clarke. “Clarke, hey, stop, you’re acting insane,” she held her arms down against the bed. Clarke’s chest heaved up and down, out of breath. Lexa rested a hand on her cheek.

“Get. Out. Go stay with Costia for all I care. You can pick your stuff up tomorrow, get an early flight to italy, live it up with your back stabbing girlfriend,” she growled, pushing Lexa off her.

“Fine,” Lexa said. She grabbed a change of clothes and left. Clarke slid down her door and sobbed into her hands. What had she done.

~

Lexa’s phone buzzed on the bedside table, illumination the whole room. While rolling over, she thought about who could be calling at this hour. Clarke maybe? She stared at the odd number that glowed on her screen, and slid the green icon over.

“Hello?” she asked, groggy.

“Lexa? Is this you?” A panicked voice rang through the other side.

“Octavia?” What’s wrong?” Lexa sat straight up.

“Clarke drove off a bridge, she’s at Anthony’s Hospital, come quick,” The line went dead. Lexa dropped her phone and shakily searched for clothes to wear.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Costia grunted.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, i’ll be back in a bit, i forgot something at Clarke’s,” she lied, pulling on a pair of pants. She grabbed her keys and hurried out the door.

When she arrived, everyone, including Finn sat in the waiting room. As soon as Octavia, Bellamy and Raven seen Lexa, the each pulled her into a hug. Finn just starred. “How is she?” Lexa asked.

“We haven’t heard much yet, but, she’s alive,” Lexa nodded and took a seat.

“It wasn’t because of me was it, she didn’t try…” Raven cut her off.

“Of course not Lexa, she would never. She was probably drunk, wasn’t thinking straight,” Raven squeezed Lexa’s hand gently, and gave her a reassuring smile.

It was nearly four in the morning. Lexa was nearly asleep on Raven’s shoulder, Octavia at her legs, and Bellamy paced the room. Finn brought coffee back, but no one wanted any. They were all too worried.

Another girl, with short Blonde hair walked in, catching Octavia’s attention. She nudged Raven.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Octavia asked, looking at Raven.

Raven shrugged. “No clue,” Clarke’s mom walked out from the back of the hospital, and gave a quick hug to the blonde. She walked into the waiting area.

“She may have one visitor now, who’s it going to be?” Finn stood immediately.

“She doesn't need to see your face when she wake up finn, she’ll have a heart attack,” Octavia scowled. Raven nudged Lexa awake.

“Hey, go see Clarke,” she looked up at Abbey, who gave her an approving but confused look.

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“So, who are you?”

“I’m Lexa, a friend of Clarke’s we met not too long ago, we are pretty close. How is she, what happened?” she asked, worry flooding her voice.

“She drove off a bridge, luckily not intoxicated, the bridge was wet, she swerved most likely. She is going to suffer mental and physical trauma of course, her lungs are weak, we got as much fluid out as we could, and she has a dislocated shoulder from impact with the water and seatbelt.” Lexa nodded as they entered the room.

She rested a hand on Clarke’s cheek. “Hey, Clarke, it’s me, it Lexa, i’m here,” Lexa whispered, stroking her thumb down Clarke’s cheek. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and they flickered over to Lexa’s eyes.

“Who’s Clarke?” 


	7. "I Know"

Lexa was having a hard time since the accident. There was so much stress that came along with Clarke’s memory loss, that it was hard to handle. It was difficult enough for her mother to convince her that it was safe to come home with them. She needed doctor conformation first. Then, for the first few days, Abby walked Clarke through hundreds of baby photos and stories up until now. Clarke even spent a few hours locked inside of her bedroom, exploring her sense of style and taste in decoration. Her artwork is what surprised her mostly.

“You must be an amazing girlfriend,” Clarke said, leaning into Lexa. She went to say something when Abby cut her off, pulling her to the side.

“Play along until her memory comes back,” she whispered, her tone completely serious. Lexa only nodded and offered Abby a small smile.

“That I am,” she said, answering Clarke’s comment. Clarke smiled at her and pecked her cheek. Out of everyone, even Clarke’s mom, Clarke said she felt more of a connection with Lexa. She was more comfortable around her, and Lexa was the only person Clarke listened to when it came to the truth or not. She looked for confirmation on things through Lexa, which is why it was important that she was always with Clarke.

Lexa sat at the kitchen counter, working on a few things while Clarke sat across from her, growing frustrated with herself. “How is it possible that i’m an artist? This is impossible!” she lashed out, ripping a page from her drawing book. Lexa glanced up at the struggling blonde and sighed.

“Don’t worry Clarke, your memory will be back soon, i promise. You have a check up tomorrow with Dr. Jordan by the way.” Clarke nodded silently and rested her chin in her hand. She puffed out a breath of air and fiddled with a pencil, all while staring at Lexa.

“What?” Lexa asked innocently when she caught the blue intense eyes boring into her.

Clarke shook her head. “Nothing, you're just, just so beautiful. How could someone like me get so lucky?” she gushed. Lexa’s cheeks went red and she bowed her head to hide them. “Can you tell me about us, like where we met?”

“Well, we met in your mom’s coffee shop not too long ago, and it was like love at first sight. You gave me a free muffin and coffee, and called me Raspberry Girl, as a silly new nickname. Then we met later that day in a pizza parlor. We sat at a table and talked for hours about ourselves. You told me you wanted to be an artist, i said i wanted to be a designer. i told you about my problems with my mom, and then you suggested that I move in with you, and I did. And then from there i met your friends, who are amazing by the way, and yeah…” she trailed off. Clarke smiled, still in her own little world, when someone burst through the door. It was the blonde from the hospital.

“Um, may I help you?” Lexa asked, entirely confused.

“I’m here to get Clarke, she’s coming to stay with me” She said, walking towards the two.

“I don’t think so, who even are you?” Lexa stepped in front of Clarke, guarding her.

“It doesn’t matter princess, all I know is that Clarke needs me, not you.” Clarke stood up.

“I don’t know you, and I sure as hell don’t like your attitude towards my girlfriend. I am not leaving, and you can’t make me,” Clarke argued and folded her arms across her chest. The blonde girl looked a little taken back, but retaliated.

“Whatever,” she spat, turned on her heel, and left, leaving both girls shocked.

_

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s shoulder.

She laughed a little. “I don’t really have anywhere to go silly,” she mumbled back. Clarke pulled away from the embrace a little.

“No, i mean, will you sleep with me in my bed, so i’m not alone?” Lexa’s eyes widened a bit, surprised by the question. Clarke didn’t even really know her, yet she felt this comfortable?

“Yeah, of course Clarke, if you really want me too.” Clarke nodded and leaned back into her, swaying gently to the sound of rain hitting the windows. Every movement was careful, due to Clarke’s shoulder, otherwise she was healing pretty fast. She inhaled Lexa’s scent, letting the smell of stress and roses engulf her senses. She breathe in her warmth, the comfort she brought to Clarke. Lexa had never felt more in love at this moment. She had been avoiding the feeling all along, and now she could set it free.

They laid together in bed, legs gently intertwined, and Clarke’s head buried in Lexa’s chest. She rested her chin atop Clarke’s head as the dancing rain drops lulled Clarke to sleep. Lexa wished it were all real, and that this could last forever, and maybe she could pretend it would, in this moment, right now.

_

After Clarke’s appointment, they stopped at Bellamy’s for lunch. Octavia had cooked for everyone so they could all spend time with Clarke.

“So, can you remember anything yet?” Raven asked, sipping down some lemonade. Clarke shook her head, disappointed in herself. Lexa stretched out her arm and soothed Clarke’s back up and down.

“It’s okay, don’t hurt yourself trying to think, it will come to you.” Lexa spoke softly to Clarke. She glanced at Bellamy who looked more upset than anyone. He was having a hard time losing his best friend. Octavia and Raven on the other hand tried to be engaged in all conversation with Clarke, so no one would think about it.

The afternoon was filled with mostly the voices of Raven and Octavia, who told Clarke pretty much everything that had happened since they’d been friends. Raven left out the Finn incident though.

“What did the doctor say?” Abby asked, moving around the apartment, cleaning up things time hadn’t given Lexa a chance to clean.

“They said Clarke was healing well, her shoulder was doing better, gave her a new pain medicine that she can take at night to make her sleepy too.” Abby nodded. Clarke was sound asleep in Lexa’s room, napping, and Lexa wished she could do the same. Her phone buzzed eagerly on the counter. Costia.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lex, where are you, i haven’t heard from you in days, have you decided yet. i’m thinking of an earlier date maybe..”

“Costia stop, I’m not going with you. i have to stay with Clarke.” Lexa said through gritted teeth. The other line was silent for a moment.

“uh, okay, fine. Just lemme know if you change your mind,” the words were struggled out, Lexa could tell, but she chose to ignore it, and hung up her phone. Abby was paged into work not too long after, and Lexa ordered take out for her and Clarke.

Clarke was extremely crabby when Lexa woke her up for dinner. She refused to eat, and at some point Lexa was spoon feeding her like a baby, shoving spoonfuls of rice, carrots, peas and chicken into her mouth. After Clarke realized how stubborn she was being, she apologized a million times before Lexa shut her up with a kiss.

it was a shy kiss, gentle as if it were the first. For Clarke, it kind of was. Lexa pulled away and pushed her head into the nook of her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her good shoulder. “I love you,” Clarke whispered. Lexa hesitated for a moment.

“i know,” she mumbled back.

 


	8. Finale

Lexa was extremely stressed. She had gotten barely any sleep keeping up with everything going on. Clarke still showed no signs of remembering anything, and her mom wasn’t around often, so that didn’t help the matter.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“Hmmm?” Lexa hummed out to the blonde.

She came to stand next to Lexa, helping dry the dishes and put them away. “Who were you talking to the other day, about Italy?”

Her blood ran cold and she took a deep, shaky breath. “Uh, that was by best friend Costia, she wants me to come to Italy with her, but i told her no. I need to stay here with you.” Clarke stared at her for a moment.

As they finished up, Clarke went to her room and grabbed some art supplies. She was getting a little better but at times frustration would settle in, causing either a loud crash, and mess, of paint or a broken canvas. Each time Lexa was there to calm her down. Sometimes Lexa would draw with her, and prove to Clarke that even without her memory, she was better.

Clarke also loved to surprise Lexa with kisses. Whether they were on the cheek, or on the lips, she did it all the time. Lexa could be cleaning and Clarke would grab her face and press a chaste kiss to her lips. Lexa loved it all too much, but It was still considered cheating. Her and Costia were still together, they’d never formally broken up, and she couldn’t bring herself to do so anyway. They still talked every once in a while, Costia reminding her that the opportunity was still open, and they could even go later, in a few months.

She wanted to stay here with Clarke because she needed her, because she trusted her. But, even if she wanted to go to italy, she couldn’t imagine what would be worse, leaving Clarke now, or when she get’s her memory back. The whole controversy just added to her stress.

“Want to go for a walk?” Clarke asked one day. She was in an abnormally good mood, which made Lexa feel at ease. However at the same time, it made her worry that Costia would see them. She’d told her she was staying at her moms to fix their relationship, but obviously that wasn’t the case.

Lexa sighed and looked up at her favorite person. “Yeah, sure. Let me go change,” she gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek before slipping away to her bedroom.

It was early spring, and cherry blossom trees were blooming everywhere, Clarke loved to marvel at them, and would occasionally snap a picture. They stopped by a park with a small pond and sat there for awhile, in a comfortable silence. Clarke took at least a hundred pictures of them both.

“We should get them printed,” she said, nudging Lexa as the walked. She gave Clarke a small smile and nod as they passed a pet shop. “Lexa,” she said quickly, grabbing the brunettes arm and pulling her inside. She ran over to where the dogs were, and eyes one puppy in particular. “I want that one,” she pointed to the Australian shepherd puppy way back in the corner.

“Clarke we can’t just get a puppy..”

 10 minutes later

Clarke giggled as the small puppy trotted behind her. Lexa playfully rolled her eyes at her. She was so in love with Clarke it hurt. They stopped for frozen yogurt before returning home.

~

Lexa and Clarke had spent the past few days calling the dog, well, dog. They couldn’t come up with a name. Lexa mused as she watched Clarke struggle to train the puppy. who wouldn’t return the toy. “Come on, give me it, drop it!” she commanded, but the puppy didn’t prevail. Giving up, she plopped down between Lexa’s laegs on the couch and leaned agianst her chest. Lexa loved how simple everything was now.

“I came up with a name.” Clarke said.

“And what would that be princess?” she hummed, threading fingers through Clarke blonde waves.

“Lexi, like Lexa. I’m going to name her after you.”

“What do you mean, i’m not going anywhere,” she said, pushing Clarke up to face her.

“Yes you are, to Italy with Costia.”

Lexa shakes her head. “Baby, I already told you I’m staying here with you.” Clarke takes lexa’s face into her hands.

I already talked to Costia, you’re leaving on the 15th of next month. My mom said that girl is a family friend, and I’ve known her for a long time, so she will be able to help me out until my memory comes back,” she says.

“And when it does?” Clarke shrugs. “That’s only two weeks Clarke, that’s not enough time, I need more time with you. I want forever.” Lexa pleads, but Clarke denies her.

“No, you need to go, we can do whatever you want these last two weeks together, but I want you to go, it’s a great opportunity.” Lexa huffs. She’s right. Clarke is always right.

~

Later that night, Lexa talks to Abby, since she can’t tallk to her own mom. She found out this girl, Lydia, was Clarke’s first ‘girlfriend’ AKA Finn;s cousin. He had no idea Clarke had cheated on him with her, and he never will. Abby tries to cheer Lexa up, telling her that she would make sure Clarke stays in touch and she will give her updates about any thing she does remeber.

~~

14 Days: Day 1

Clarke and Lexa start the day with breakfast in the coffee shop. Lexi runs around like crazy, greeting every customer, and Clarke just smiles. They pretend Lexa isn’t leaving in two weeks.

Then they take Lexa to the dog park, and are practically forced to leave when another dog tries to attack her. Clarke is dissapointed, but Lexa cheers her up by renting them a boat to go out on the lake. She holds Lexi close so she doesn’t jump out and LExa rows them to the middle of the lake, where the sit in silence.

Of course her grip on Lexi isn’t tight enough, and next thing she knows a splash of water hits her, and Lexa is after the mischievous puppy. “Lexi! Come on!!!” Clarke is in a fit of laughter. Once she finally catches the squirming dog, she swims back to shore and meets Clarke there.

“Oh, you think this is funny, huh?” She mocks, reaching her arms out for a hug. Clarke screeches and ducks behind a tree, but Lexa still grabs her, soaking her.

“Lexxxaa!” she groans out.

They take Lexi home, and lay out on the roof to dry off.

“Maybe we shouldn’t bring the dog everywhere we go,” Lexa says with a small laugh.

“Yeah, but it was fun,” Clarke muses, and Lexa only nods

Day 2

Abby decides the girls need a break, so she offers to keep an eye on Lexi and the coffee shop while they go spend the weekend at a hotel on the beach. Clarke is elated at the idea. Nothing could bring Clarke down when Lexa was around.

Lexa decides it’s best if she drives them down. It’s a long drive, but worth it in the end. The hotel room the have is on the very top floor, overlooking the entire beach and ocean. There’s even a swimming pool. Lexa loves that she can forget about Italy, and focus on Clarke. As much as it hurts to leave, she knows its for the best. Clarke has no memory of her besides everything that’s happened since the accident, so what’s the point?

“Do you wanna build a sandman?” Lexa sings out, making Clarke laugh. It’s a cheesy way for Lexa to hear the musical noises that come from Clarke. It makes her heart ache, but in a good way. They both slip into bathing suits and rush to the beach with the last sunlight that still lingered. Clarke wouldn’t step foot near the water, as Lexa noticed, but she didn’t say anything.

The built half a sand castle until it fell, and then laid out a towel across the sand to watch the sunset. Lexa doesn’t watch it though. She watches Clarke watch the sunset, which to her is way better of an option. Clarke then turns and locks eyes with her.

“I love you,” she utters unexpectedly.

“I know,” Clarke whispers.

Day 8

Clarke and Lexa end up staying at the hotel longer than intended. It was too perfect, too fun, they never wanted to leave. Another reason was because a carnival showed up on the pier, and they spent nearly every waking hour there together. Clarke and Lexa fought to see who could win the most stuffed animals for each other. Clarke won of course. They would pay extra to stay in the ferris wheel around sunset for longer, so they could make out at the top. Lexa won best girlfriend for that. But knowing they only had a few days left together, they wanted to spend it alone together.

“Are you sure you want me to go Clarke?” Lexa mumbles into her chest.

“Yes Lexa, I will be fine. We can stay in contact, and maybe we can visit.”

“But, what about us. Are we breaking up, or is it going to be a long distance thing?”

“Maybe. Maybe we should just, take a break while you’re gone, until my memory comes back. Then we can talk about it more then?”

Lexa’s heart sinks and stomach twists. “Okay”

“The doctors say my shoulder is healing really fast. My ribs don’t hurt anymore. And the brain scans are showing a lot of recovery. I can’t wait for it to come back so I can scold myself for whatever reason I got myself in this position in the first place.” Lexa relaxes to the sound of Clarke’s voice and just listens.

“Maybe one day we can get married, and have a house on the beach, and Lexi will have puppies with our next door neighbors, so then we can all be friends,” Lexa lets out a small chuckle at Clarke’s imagination.

“Yeah, maybe.” she mumbles.

“You should start packing soon Lex,” she nudges her.

“No. Later,” she pulls Clarke down for a kiss.

“Fine,” she mutters, and deepens the kiss. Nothing will ever get packed at this rate.

Day 12

There are only two days left before Lexa leaves. Somehow Clarke makes packing up her things fun by dancing around the room, acting silly to cheer Lexa up. No matter how much she wants to pretend, she knows it’s really happening. But it’s for Clarke. It’s what she wants.

When everything is packed away, Lexa leaves to get the rest of her things from her moms. Clarke stays back and stares at the wall they painted together, chowing down on a pizza she ordered. She didn’t want Lexa to go. But something told her it was for the best. And Lexa would love her for making her go. She wanted Lexa to be happy, and that’s all. She’d rather see her girlfriend happy than have her memory back.

Lexa came home late and heated herself up a slice of pizza. Clarke was already in bed asleep, and Lexa crawled in next to her. “Goodnight” She whispered.

Final Day

Today was the day. Lexa and Costia’s cargo plane left a 7:00 PM, and theirs at 9:00 PM. They were silent mostly, there were no more words. And they sure didn’t want to say goodbye, because it wasn’t goodbye. Luckily, Costia was too busy with things to even notice Clarke with Lexa.

“Take lots of pictures for me. Every day. Every season. And we should write each other letters okay? So then it’s like we are pen pals. And we can skype, and call, and text..” Lexa grabs Clarkes rambling face and kisses her hard. She keeps kissing her, and kissing her, until she runs out of breath. And then she kisses her again.

“Of course i will, you have my cell number right? I’ll text you when we land. I love you.” They kiss once more.

“I love you, too” Clarke says, kissing her one last time. Costia rounds the corner, phone to ear.

“Lexa, we leave in ten minutes, hurry up and say bye,” she huffs, and goes towards the gates.

“Well, I guess this is it?” Lexa breaths.

“I guess so.”

They don’t say goodbye.

“May we meet again,” Lexa says, and leans her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Yeah. May we meet again.” And with that, Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead, which lingers and tingles, and turns, walking through the gates.

**“May we meet again, Raspberry Girl”**

~

****

Clarke knows it’s late in italy, and Lexa was asleep in her hotel room. She’d texted Clarke when they landed. But she couldn’t help it. She’d only been a few hours without her, and it was heartbreaking. She couldn’t do it.

Lexa hears her phone buzzing on the bedside table. She sits up, and reaches for it.

“Hello?” She asks sleepily into the phone.

Clarke breathes. “Raspberry Girl,”

******  
**

* * *

 

 

And that's It!! I'm not writing a sequel!!

 

JK!!!! I AM WRITING IT!! CHILL DO NOT WORRY. And sorry btw, It's shorter than I wanted it to be because i changed a few things and i still need to edit. You guys are going to love the sequel!! Can't wait to post it! EEEEK! Thanks also, for all the read, comments, votes, follows. Follow me on tumblr? Maybe, ask me about the sequel, I'll answer questions for you!! maybe spoilers, hints? @Commanderjewel


End file.
